Nottingham
New FTL Aligned with Light because of a deal made with Nathan Wembly. Nathan agreed to take part in the ceremony Dante Casimir used to restore the Fairytale World. In exchange, Nottingham's ruler was not replaced with one aligned with Darkness. A small group of people from Storybrooke returned to Nottingham after the Fairytale World was restored. They met with messengers of King Richard, who then met the group and came up with a plan to retake Nottingham from Prince John. After marching into the city and removing Prince John from the throne, King Richard decided to step down and hand the throne over to Jacqueline Greene (Lady Marian) and her husband Christopher. At their coronation, Chris and Jacquie appointed Mr. Gold as Nottingham's Royal Advisor and made Mira Paz the Admiral of Nottingham's naval forces. Under the new rule, Nottingham has prospered once again and become a thriving kingdom. About Nottingham As a southern kingdom, some distance away from the nearest advancing Ogre lines, Nottingham's borders stayed relatively safe during the Third Ogre War. King Richard the Lionheart was on the throne until it became clear that the other kingdoms could not hold off the Ogres indefinitely. Richard collected an army of volunteers to travel to whichever battlefronts needed reinforcements the most. Richard also travelled with the army, leaving the throne temporarily in the control of his brother, Prince John. Almost immediately, Prince John turned tyrannical. He increased Nottingham's taxes in order to increase his own stores. The palace became richer while the rest of the kingdom started to fall into ruin. Sensing that the people could revolt, Prince John appointed a Sheriff, Vacey, to keep order in the kingdom. Under the new Sheriff, Nottingham's laws became more strict, and punishments became far too severe for their crimes. Many people in Nottingham were split in their opinions of King Richard. Some believed that he was a good king who would not ask his people to fight a war that he wasn't willing to fight himself. Others believed that he had abandoned the kingdom, being more interested in foreign affairs than in the suffering of his own people. Some tried to send messengers out to tell Richard how his kingdom was faring, but Prince John and the Sheriff always managed to intercept these messengers. In the last few years before the curse, one noble, Robin of Locksley, began robbing from the castle and nobility in order to redistribute the wealth to the poor who were in need. Prince John's tyrrany recieved a further blow when Lady Marian saved Robin Hood and became an outlaw herself, showing that even those in positions of power would not tolerate Prince John's rule. Culture Nottingham lacks any sort of 'middle-class'. There are the wealthy and the poor, and no in-between. The kingdom's nobility are apathetic at best, seemingly blind to how much the people are struggling. Prince John has set a high tax rate that makes it nearly impossible for people to get by. The market has dwindled since Prince John took the throne. Much of the local economy has turned from monetary exchange to bartering. Nottingham may have a reputation for being a thieving kingdom, as that is what many people have had to resort to in order to feed their families. Notable Places Nottingham Castle Looking like an impenetrable fortress, Nottingham Castle wasn't designed to look inviting. When King Richard was on the throne, he went out of his way to have colorful banners hung and to be sure that the castle was a balance between secure and inviting to its people. After King Richard went away to fight in the Ogre War and left the throne in the care of his brother, Prince John took away the banners and closed up the castle to most visitors. Though the common people could still approach all the way to the castle stairs, the guards stationed there were likely to glare and tense, giving the place a feeling of unwelcomeness. *Home of Prince John, Sheriff Vacey, and Lady Marian The Market Just past the castle square, running along the center street of Nottingham, the market was heavily active once or twice a week, with a few vendors setting up even in the off days. After Prince John took the throne, the market started to dwindle. Goods were harder to come by. Prices went up. Merchants were less likely to haggle a price. Nottingham started to drift back into a bartering system since it seemed that any gold a person owned went right back to paying Prince John's taxes. Sherwood Forest Technically on the edge of the Enchanted Forest, though there is hardly anything enchanted about Sherwood. As one comes closer to Sherwood Forest, magic becomes more scarce. Robin's Glen Located behind a waterfall, the glen becomes home to Robin of Locksley, Little John, Much the Miller's Son, Alan a Dale, and later Lady Marian. Category:Kingdoms Category:FTL Category:New FTL Category:All Places